


Morning After

by vodkabite



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Morning After, Morning Sex, Non-Graphic Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 03:39:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15282765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vodkabite/pseuds/vodkabite
Summary: Nicole smiles against her skin, cocky and proud. She’s the one that’s conquering, the one destroying and toying with; she’s the one playing this orchestra masterfully, instructing and uplifting the notes into a climax of sound and music—it’s all her, and Waverly’s in heaven.





	Morning After

You know that place you find in your bed where it’s warm and soft; it molds around your body like a second skin and you just feel cocooned in it. That spot—the one that’s heaven, and you refuse to leave, or at least try to refuse?

Yeah. Waverly found that spot. She’s in that spot right now actually, blissfully melting beneath the warmth she finds within it.

And while the string of featherlight kisses against her bare shoulder is rousing her up from her leisured nap, she doesn’t stir very much. She’s comfortable and refuses to lift her head up or crack a single eye open. Because out there, away from the warmth of the bed is sunlight, noise, and consciousness. Three things she doesn’t particularly care much for.

So, she only shuffles closer into the mattress, stubbornly burrowing in; she would stay here forever if she could. Seemingly thwarting all of Nicole’s quiet efforts, a rare feat, she can’t help but grin a little at that. A knowing giggle followed by the sly bat of her lashes. Success. She knows how this goes: Nicole, walking that fine line between sleep and wakefulness, is _still_ coherent enough to glide her fingers across Waverly’s back. Playing a soft tune against her spine, shaping and toying with the small flame flickering at the pit of her stomach. Waverly curling her toes from the heat that builds, and builds, until she’s burning up from the inside out. Needing for that flame to be stroked.

Whimpering desperately for it to be sucked. And licked.

And _fucked._

But Waverly doesn’t move—instead, she sinks further. The slightest motion beside her lets her know that Nicole, with all the patience of saint, can’t keep herself still today. All supple sweetness and tender provocation.

Admittedly, it’s got Waverly in a bind right now. Despite being so coy, she’s the one with broken, choked cries being delicately coaxed out from her throat. She, the headstrong and independent woman fully capable of standing on her own two feet, has withered down into a needy, helpless mess. Fingers gripping the goose feathered pillow tightly before being pulled further down the bed, loosing her grip on the solid ground she stood on and left to float aimlessly.

Nicole smiles against her skin, cocky and proud. She’s the one that’s conquering, the one destroying and toying with; she’s the one playing this orchestra masterfully, instructing and uplifting the notes into a climax of sound and music—it’s all her, and Waverly’s in heaven.

Nicole slips away and licks her fingers with a devastating wink.

Waverly would happily stay and bathe in the countless moments of passion Nicole promises with each touch, but she reaches up, slides her fingers into the silky soft tresses of Nicole’s hair and pulls. Nails right up against the scalp. Nicole immediately becoming pliant as she’s gently pushed onto the bed. The fiery desire to kiss every inch of this body now splayed out before her, bite until bruised, suck until red hot, and kiss away each and every mark she leaves behind.

Nicole has to go to work, after all.

In one swift, graceful motion, she’s on her knees gazing down towards the bare ass on display. Rolling over, languidly slow for added effect, Nicole’s legs are open and Waverly, unable to restrain herself for much longer, runs her fingers across the slit. Dripping and wet, Nicole shudders at the touch and instantly, Waverly slips inside.

Her finger’s pushing deeper, curling; and ah—there it is.

Finger curling, and she's found that spongy, sensitive bundle of nerves and she's digging against it, rubbing and flicking the smooth pad of a forefinger ruthlessly against that domineering spot.

A flicker of dark hues and she's meeting Nicole's gaze then, mouth twisting up into a wry grin. She's beautiful like this, flushed and slick with a slight sheen of sweat—ripe for the picking, and more than willing to comply.

Instead, she leans over the entirety of the curved line of her partner’s form, lips that are swollen and slick due to his own insistent need to bite and suck, brushing against the shell of a tender ear— “Want more?”

And it’s with a honeyed tenor, rich and dripping, that she’s thrusting another finger in, fucking Nicole open, and spreading her wide.

“Whatever you want to give me.”

God, she loves this woman wholeheartedly.

**Author's Note:**

> Not my usual stuff, but after watching that morning after wayhaught clip for 3x01, I just had to.
> 
> Hope you all liked it.


End file.
